


Fluttering;

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2018!!! [18]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Goretober, Goretober 2018, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 18: bugsritsu caught the lovebug...





	Fluttering;

There was a fluttering in Ritsu’s heart. Whenever he came to the library, it started up again, a throbbing in his chest, a nervousness. Because that’s where  _ he _ was. They could be close.

Ritsu would sneak glances constantly over the top of books, it was his hobby. Occasionally, he would look up too. There would be contact for a split-second, terrifying as it was. It was a thrill, not a pleasure, the fluttering. Like a rollercoaster, like a crime. He loved it. Watching Saga-senpai was an addiction, to say the least.

And now, the climax. After years, they finally met in the middle. The stalker and the stalkee join hands over a single book. Like in all of Ritsu’s fantasies, Saga looked at him with those gentle eyes. He tilts his head subtly, Ritsu notices. “S-Saga-senpai.” The fluttering reached his lungs, pounding at the flesh. “I-I-I’m sorry, p-please take the book!”

Unlike all of Ritsu’s fantasies, Saga mumbles, “Why do you know my name?”

That didn’t stop the sheer wonder coursing through Ritsu’s body. The “l-word” showed through every aspect of his body— it filled his cheeks with red, it turned his brain to mush. It fluttered. He could feel the love overflowing, the threshold had been reached and exceeded. A tickle in his throat. There was no way of containing it. He was hopeless.

Ritsu wide eyes glaze over. “I love-” A single fly. It speeds off his tongue with the “l” of the love, lands on the third-year’s sweater. Its dark head navigates along the beige of the sweater. Ritsu freezes. A tickle in his throat. A fluttering. A million lovebugs piled in Ritsu’s esophagus. They were all for  _ him. _ They scratch in Ritsu’s flesh, bury themselves in the tissue of his neck. And when his mouth opens again, the confession comes pouring out. It swarms and consumes, a swarm of Ritsu’s delusional love.

The blood pools in Ritsu’s throat, he accepts it. This was the karma of loving a man who would never love him back: an acute suffering. A new canvas of black and red covered his Masamune, they all screamed, “I love you! I love you!” Not that he would hear. Not that he would listen.

**Author's Note:**

> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thanksily/) | [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
